


It’s all Gabriel’s Fault

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: It’s God’s Greatest Plan [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Future Fic, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Supportive Crowley (Good Omens), alternative universe, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Aziraphale is doing everything he can so he could spend less time working in the shop and have more time to be with his husband, but sometimes plans are not working as you intended.It was all Gabriel’s fault, because of that one line.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: It’s God’s Greatest Plan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	It’s all Gabriel’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I own them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

“Thank you for your pornography!” Gabriel said as he left the shop with Sandalphon.

After saving the world, Aziraphale re-opened his bookshop, and was amazed to see an excited woman waiting for him.

“Are you looking for something, dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“Do you have pornographic books and romance books around here?” the women asked him.

“I think that I do have somethings in that regard, why?”

“I was here the other day, and heard some guy say that he thanks you for your pornography, so I’ve been wondering about it.” The woman explained.

“Oh that, I think that I might have a section about it, why won’t you come tomorrow, and I’ll see what I can do about it?” Aziraphale asked.

That odd exchange really caught Aziraphale off guard, it kept his mind busy for the rest of the day, and he did not even notice that evening fell beyond the glass wall, and that he had 17 missed calls from his husband.

The door to his shop was opened and a figure came closing to him.

“We’re closed.” Aziraphale only told, his face his hidden in his hands.

“Even for me?” Crowley asked.

“I’m sorry dear, I’ve been thinking about something.” Aziraphale replied, leaning his face against Crowley’s hand, enjoying the warm feeling.

“Thinking about what?”

“It happened before the apocalypse saga when Gabriel and a friend came to my shop, and someone heard what Gabriel said as he was leaving and they asked for certain books.”

“What did Gabriel say that had you caught up in thought so badly?” Crowley asked with concern in his voice.

“Thank you for your pornography!”

“So, what are you planning on doing? Add some satanic books into your pure shop maybe?” Crowley grinned at him.

“I might do that,” Aziraphale replied and added, “The business been going down for a while now, and if I want to keep the shop, I may need to make some sacrifices.”

“I will support you and can connect you with people who sold their soul to hell, and who could provide this sort of books. Besides, I may want to try to tempt you with some of the stuff I saw in those books, and I want to try them with you angel.” Crowley suggested.

“Temptation accepted.” Aziraphale told him with a smile.

Thanked to Crowley’s connections, he got a good deal with a few authors and put their books in a new area he created as he snapped his fingers, the shop was growing and with those new additions the business was also blooming.

He didn’t know that this simple and quite innocent comment by Gabriel his workload would be changing so much and would kind of make his life busier then ever. He barely saw Crowley anymore, except at late hours.

He keenly felt the sacrifices that he had to make, he also found himself flirting with other people, but only to make a sale. Aziraphale hoped that his husband didn’t see him flirting, he knew that could hurt his demon lover a lot.


End file.
